Help coming from Rango and company/Training the Rango way/The Big Round Up
Here is how help came from Rango and his gang in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. That night, Yuna and her friends fell into despair. Princess Yuna: It's no use, We'll never be able to stop Sarousch if we get ourselves and the Journals hunted down. Mabel Pines: What'll we do now, Dipper? Dipper Pines: I don't know, Mabel. I just don't know. Just then, Rango, Beans, Priscilla, Doc, Ambrose, Wounded Bird, Waffles, Wounded Bird, Elgin, Spoons, Buford, Fergus and Sergeant Turley came to see them. Rango: What's wrong? Buford: That's them, Fellas. Jennifer: Well, We're in a lot of trouble. Saoursch and his gang are after the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Then after that, The Robot Probes will invade Appleloosa and all in Equestria and other worlds. Beans: That's awful. Elgin: That doesn't sound good. Princess Yuna: (sitting on a rock) It'll be impossible for us to stop them. As Yuna and her friends about to walk away, Rango had to prevent them from loosing hope. Rango: Wait, What if we help you and your little friends? Pricilla: That's what friends do. Beans: We take care of each other no matter what. Armor Bride: Really? Princess Yuna: You would do that, Rango? Rango: First, We're gonna need some help from an old friend of mine. So, They decided to get help. Then, Yuna and her friends convince Rattlesnake Jake. Princess Yuna: You're a friend of Rango and his company, Right? Rattlesnake Jake: You bet your crown I was, Princess. I also owe him my life back at Mud. Dipper Pines: Okay, We're gonna need all the help we can get. Princess Yuna: Come on, There's still other friends we need help from. The foals gathered Balthazar the hillbilly family, They agreed to help them. Next, They gather help with some friendly engines. Steamy: The Journals, That's what Sarousch is after. If we don't stop them, Equestria and other worlds will be doomed. Puffy: We gotta stop em' Shai-Shay: But how? Princess Flurry Heart: It's not going to be easy, But we'll win if we work together. Spoons: Right you are, Princess Flurry Heart. Hodgey: Well, If you ask me, It's gonna take a lot of training. Vanellope von Schweetz: Come on, Yuna here is the glue that keeps us together. Evan: She sure is, and with our help, we can git' ya ta be as good as us when it comes ta' cowboy action shootin'. Princess Yuna: Wait, There's still a few more friends who can help. Rango: Whoever they are, We're with ya. The foals went to gather their other friends. Yuna and her friends spoke with the human counterparts, SpongeBob and Patrick. Twilight Sparkle (Human): No way! Spike (Human): For real? Princess Yuna: That's right. Emerald: And we'll need your help. Rarity (Human): Fighting isn't my thing, But I'm in. SpongeBob SquarePants: You're up for it, Patrick? Patrick Star: You bet, Buddy. Pacifica Northwest: Whenever you're all ready. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Shall we? SpongeBob SquarePants: Count us in. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We're in. Shining Armor (Human): Good luck, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Thanks, Big brother. Apple Bloom (Human): We're with ya all the way. Dipper Pines: That's great. Spike (Human): As long as we stick together. Princess Yuna: So, That leaves us to one more friend. I have a plan. The human counterparts, SpongeBob and Patrick agreed with Yuna's plan. Finally, They came to see Flynn and the native buffalo tribe. Princess Yuna: Flynn, We need help. Flynn: Really? What's up? Princess Flury Heart: It'll require your help and from the whole buffalo tribe. Princess Yuna: We're learning to do a round up. Flynn: You got it, Boom! Anything to earn love from Cali. Chief Thunderhooves: And we shall help you as well, Princess Yuna. Little Strongheart: Just say the word, And we'll come to help. Princess Yuna: Then, Let's get started. The next morning, Yuna and her friends started training with Rango and his gang. Rango: So, You came to learn how to be a cowpoke. Flynn: Rango, I for one am the best pilot in all of Skylands. Rango: Oh yeah? Flynn: Yeah! Rango: Yeah!? Flynn: Yeah! Rango: Yeah!? Flynn: Yeah! SpongeBob SquarePants: Can't we just get this over with? Princess Yuna: Well, It's not going to be easy being cowpokes at all. Prince Jeremiah: I'll say. Irving Du Bois: I can see where this is going. Sunrise Shimmer: What is the first thing we need to do, Rango? Rango: Just take your lasso, And throw. Rango demonstrates his lasso moves, And threw the lasso at a cactus. Flynn: What? What's this? Rarity (Human): It's how your round up some crooks, Flynn. Sour Sweet (Human): Let's see you do it then, Rarity. Rarity (Human): Me? Rattlesnake Jake: (hissed) Dipper Pines: Aah! Gideon Gleerul: (gasps) Better do as they instruct you to, Rarity. Ferb Fletcher: It's now or never. Rarity (Human): All right, All right. Sergeant Truley: Go on, We're rootin' for ya. Flynn, Rarity, Sour Sweet, Flurrershy and Applejack all threw their lassoes at the same cactus Rango threw his lasso at. Rango: Very good. Princess Yuna: That's the way to do it. The Journals begins to glow again. Later, It was time for the next step of being a cowpoke. Rango: Next, You intermediate your opponent with one secret weapon. The LAZY EYE! (does it himself) Rainbow Dash (Human): Sounds creepy to me. Princess Yuna: (looking at her Journals) But it is a secret weapon no one has succeed so easily. Fergus (chicken): Some of us mastered it. Wounded Bird: And some just have a hard time doing it. Dipper Pines: Let's see what you got, Flynn. Flynn: Okay, Here it goes. (uses the Lazy Eye uncontrollably) Ambrose: This is going to be harder then we thought. Later at a cliff, Rango is teaching them the next move. Rango: Alright, The next thing to know is how you slowly touch the ground. Waffles: Yeah, Only you float down like an air balloon. Rarity (Human): Is that really necessary? Beans: Of course it is, Rarity. (to Flynn) Flynn, Why don't you go first. Flynn: Like this? (take a deep breath until his stomach inflates and then holds) Princess Yuna: Wow! Rango: Now, Just walk off this cliff slow and easy and let your wind do the rest. Flynn walks with a few baby steps, But fell off and blew all around like a balloon and slowly into the floor. Scrappy-Doo: Are you okay down here? Flynn: I think I hurt myself. Rango: You'll get it, It takes a lot of practice. At the mines, Rango and his gang set up the training obstacles. Rango: The next thing, You must learn to be tough, confident and loyal. Princess Yuna: I'm loyal to my friends. Patrick Star: Just like SpongeBob. Jedidiah: I'm startin' to like your confident compared to yours, Patrick. Ezekiel: Go fer it, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. Balthazar: (whacks Jedidiah and Ezekiel) Quite your starin' at them and focus! Flynn: So, What is the first thing we had to do, Rango? Rango: You have to be tough enough to take down any crook of any size. Princess Yuna: (use her magic to make time go slow for her) Now what? Rango: Now, You learn to be cowpokes. Flynn: Boom! That's what I like to hear! The music score, "In Training (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)", began to play as Yuna, her friends, the human counterparts, SpongeBob, Patrick and Flynn trained very hard. In the training space, Yuna and her friends research and reading the Journals while training at the same time. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash ran through the holes for tires, Flynn uses his lasso on barrels for target practice, SpongeBob blows a giant forcefield bubble, And Patrick threw darts at the pictures of Sarousch, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, and Feathers McGraw, Yuna punches the Bill Cipher dummy, Flurry Heart, Skyla, and Golden Apple shoot glass bottles with their Colt SAA revolvers, Willow Apple charges at the bad guy dummies with a pitchfork. It took a lot of training to be done. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Yes! SpongeBob SquarePants: We did it! SpongeBob has his own cowpoke costume and Patrick has his own. Yuna and her friends were then in proper cowpoke clothes along with fancy boots with gleaming silver spurs, as well as high class Leather gunbelts with nickel and gold-plated, pearl gripped Colt Single Action Army Revolvers. Soon, The buffalo tribe were prepared along with the hillbilly family. The Journals were safe in Yuna's book bag. In the town, Sarousch was giving his speech as the trap is prepared. Sarousch: Everyone and Everypony, Laddies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, I'd like to present to you, A dawning of a new era as a gift from Cirque de Sarousch. The crowd cheered. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a lion) Bradley Uppercrut III: Now to grab the Journals! Thaddeus E. Klang: Not yet, Bradley. Wait for Sarousch's signal. Dr. Fossil: I don't care how long I have wait for this moment. Bellwether about to cut the red ribbon which holds a giant cage for the audience. But then, The scissors were shot right out of her grip. Bellwether: What the....? Princess Yuna: (with her gun in hand) Hold it right there! Dipper Pines: Your deceiving days are over! Rango: Sarousch, We came to close you down! SpongeBob SquarePants: It's go time! Then, The rest of the families of Yuna and her friends vouched for them. Princess Luna: Yuna, You and your friends know what to do. Princess Yuna: I'll keep the Journals in good hands. Sarousch: It seems we have a challenge to attend to. (chuckles evilly) Bradley Uppercrust III: It's show time! Yuna and her friends prepare the showdown against Sarousch and his gang. Sarousch: Freeze, You misrable vermin! (fires the gun) The goons tried to draw fire at Yuna and her friends. Feathers McGraw: (brings out his pistol) Bellwether: Give us the Journals or you'll be sorry! Steamy: Shay, Time ta' unlease our secret weapon. Shai-Shay: You got it. (as Evan and Puffy then pull a tarp asside and underneath is a Gatling Gun) Steamy: Man the Gatlin'! Shai-Shay: (gets at the control of the Gatling Gun and starts cranking the fire handle) Soon, Spoons used the smoke signal for the buffalo tribe and hillbillies. Chief Thunderhooves: It's the signal! Balthazar: Looks like we got us a sport, Chitlins. Jedidiah: (chuckles) I loves a good battle. Balthazar: Maybelle, Give the Holler! So, Maybelle gave the holler as the whole family ride on the bats as the buffalo tribe followed them to Appleloosa just in time and surrounding the crooks. Princess Yuna: Now, You freeze, Sarousch! (cocks her gun) Then, Dr. Fossil came swooping in the sky with Cali in his grip. Dr. Fossil: Don't try it, Princess. Or you'll see the last of Cali! Cali: Let me go! HELP! HELP! Then, Yuna and Flynn were getting very angry. Flynn: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: (getting very angry) Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Rango and Flynn charges at the bad guys with pitchforks. Soon enough, Yuna shoots the red ribbon and trapped Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, and Bad Bill and Flynn saved Cali. Patrick Star: Alright, We did it! Rarity (Human): That'll take care of those brutes The bad guys ended up in jail except Bradley and Horace as they were send to Tartarus by Yuna who magically opened to portal as quick as a flash. Sarousch: No! Feathers McGraw: (struggles inside his cell) Marshall P.F.: You lot will not be leavin' anytime soon now. Thaddeus E. Klang: It's not over yet, Princess Yuna! We'll be back! In Tartarus, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Familly were ticked off for Bradley's failure compared to Horace's. Bradley Uppercrust III: Uh-oh. Bill Cipher: (angrily and his yellow color turns Red) You didn't get the Journals!!!! Nightmare Moon: (in Royal Canterlot Voice) How Dare You Fail Us!!!!! Bradley Uppercrust III: Take it easy, Let's not get too upset. Horace the Hate Bug: (beeps in horror) Bradley Uppercrust III: You and me both, Horace. King Sombra: You've distasted us for the last time! Princess Black Hole: Just wait until we get hold of you two! Then, They've spend the rest of their lives in chains. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225